Romance At Midnight
by KENzeira
Summary: "Kalau kau tanya hal apa yang paling ingin kulakukan bersamamu adalah pergi ke Paris dan berlibur di sana," jawab Rukia. Fluff. IchiRuki. RnR?


**ROMANCE AT MIDNIGHT**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning : Probably rush, a lil OOC. Alternative Universe**

~oOo~

Kurosaki Ichigo memperhatikan Kuchiki Rukia. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah jam tua di pojok ruangan sampai ia jatuhkan kembali arah pandangan itu ke arah istrinya. Sepasang matanya menyipit.

"Sayang, sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Kaulihat saja sendiri jam di ponselmu," jawab Rukia, tak menangkap kekesalan dalam nada suaminya.

Laki-laki itu menggerung. "Ya ampun, bukan itu maksudku! Ini sudah malam, tapi kenapa kau masih anteng di depan laptop kesayanganmu? Lihatlah, sebentar lagi jam dua belas."

"Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan novelku yang baru. Kau 'kan tahu sendiri untuk mendapatkan _mood_ menulis itu sangat sulit. Jadi, ketika aku sedang mendapat _mood_ untuk menulis, kau jangan mempersulitnya." Rukia mencerocos.

Ichigo menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Otak cerdasnya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengajak istrinya tidur. "Um … memangnya kau belum mendengar rumor tentang hantu merah, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Hantu merah itu berkeliaran ketika tengah malam. Dia pasti akan mendatangi orang yang belum tidur. Kau pasti takut, kan?" hanya itu yang terpikir di otak Ichigo. Dia berharap-harap cemas agar Rukia menyerah dan berhenti mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Aku tidak takut."

Bahu Ichigo melorot. Ia lupa kalau istrinya bukan tipe yang akan terpancing dengan cerita hantu. Laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Rukia yang semula menatap layar laptopnya dengan mesra itu kini berbalik arah dan menatap Ichigo. Intens.

"A-apa?" mendadak laki-laki berambut oranye itu gugup.

"Di belakangmu—"

"YA! Jangan menakutiku!"

Rukia tertawa. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi suaminya sudah ketakutan. Siapa yang menakuti, siapa yang takut. Perempuan cantik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ichigo yang kekanakan.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sayang."

Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat Rukia tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa.

"Ya, ampun, maksudku kalau kau ingin menemaniku menulis kau lebih baik pergi ke belakang. Karena di belakangmu itu dapur, dan di dapur ada kopi yang bisa kaubuat untuk menahan kantuk."

Ichigo menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "U-uh … baiklah."

Rukia kembali memfokuskan arah pandangannya ke arah laptop. Selama ia mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, ia tak hentinya melukis senyum. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo kembali dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Laki-laki itu menaruh kopinya di meja, ia lalu melangkah mendekati istrinya.

"Kali ini apa yang sedang kautulis?"

"Tentang cinta pertama yang bersemi di Paris," jawab Rukia diakhiri senyum.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Paris lagi? Bukankah novel yang diterbitkan saban lalu juga berlatar di Paris?"

"Memangnya tak boleh, ya?"

"Siapa yang melarang? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Rukia angkat bahu. Perempuan cantik itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan sejenak suaminya yang entah kenapa malam ini lebih cerewet. Pandangan mata cokelat itu ikut terarah pada layar laptop, membaca sederet tulisan yang sedang diketik Rukia.

"Kenapa nama pemeran laki-lakinya Ishida Uryuu? kenapa tidak Kurosaki Ichigo?" protes Ichigo dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Rukia yang sibuk berkonsentrasi terpaksa buyar karena lagi-lagi suaminya menginterupsi kegiatan menulisnya.

"Ini hanya fiksi, sayang. Lagipula namamu itu tidak bagus."

"Hah? Namaku itu sangat bagus. _Okaa-san_ bilang sendiri kalau namaku adalah nama yang paling bagus sedataran Jepang."

Rukia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "YA! Bisakah kau hanya duduk manis dan tidak menggangguku, Ichigo?!"

Laki-laki itu terkesiap. Lamat-lamat ia mundur dengan wajah muram. Ichigo mendudukan diri di sofa tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berkencan dengan laptopnya. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, dia meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesap sedikit demi sedikit. Ichigo lupa kalau ketika menulis, kebuasan istrinya dapat mengalahkan king kong yang sering mangkal di kebun binatang. _Poor_ Ichigo.

"Apakah sebegitu inginnya kau pergi melihat Menara Eiffel?" laki-laki itu bergumam. Namun rupanya gumaman itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Rukia.

"Kalau kau tanya hal apa yang paling ingin kulakukan bersamamu adalah pergi ke Paris dan berlibur di sana."

Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia tak menyangka pendengaran istrinya sangat tajam. Lain kali ia harus menjaga mulutnya agar tidak sembarangan berceletuk.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Ichigo yang pada mulanya merasa bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya memilih untuk bermain _game_ di DS kesayangannya. Dengan setia, sang suami menanti sang istri bersedia tidur bersama.

Lonceng jam tua di sudut ruangan itu berdenting, menandakan kalau waktu sudah pukul dua belas malam. Ichigo meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat terduduk dengan posisi yang sama selama setengah jam. Ia meraih ponselnya, entah untuk melihat apa. Ichigo lalu melangkah menghampiri Rukia.

Kedua alis laki-laki itu saling bertaut.

"Tertidur di depan laptop, eh?"

Ichigo berkacak pinggang. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan istri tercantiknya tidur dengan posisi yang seperti ini. Suara desahan keras terdengar dari sepasang bibir Ichigo. Terpaksa. Terpaksa ia menggendong Rukia. Dia tak pernah tega jika harus membangunkan wajah yang sedang damai itu.

Dia lalu meletakkan Rukia dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. Perempuan cantik itu sama sekali tak terganggu, istrinya tetap damai. Ichigo mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Cukup ringan juga. Kemudian ia menarik selimut dan memakaikannya pada Rukia.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat. Diusapnya kening perempuan kecintaannya, lalu didaratkan kecupan penuh kasih sayang di dahi Rukia. Sederhana. Namun kebahagiaan yang Ichigo dapatkan besar tak terkira.

Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan sang istri, lalu berbisik di sana.

"_Aishiteru_ … aku sangat mencintaimu."

Senyuman di bibir Ichigo tak memudar. Pandangan mata itu tertuju pada meja nakas. Di atas meja nakas tersebut ada sebuah amplop yang cukup besar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum membayangkan Rukia terbangun ketika pagi hari dan menemukan amplop itu. Istrinya pasti akan heboh memeluknya ketika membuka apa yang terdapat dalam amplop.

Dua tiket pesawat menuju Paris.

OWARI

AN : Ini adalah fanfik yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun kakak perempuanku tanggal sepuluh Desember yang lalu dengan nama cast yang berbeda. Daripada terkubur dalam folder, saya berpikir alangkah lebih baik jika fanfik ini saya remake ke fandom Bleach. Hehehehe RnR? :D

Monday, December 09, 2013


End file.
